Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat G
Heat G of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the seventh of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat G was originally broadcast on November 10, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.38 million viewers, a decrease of 70,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked joint-eighteenth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 6-12 November, along with The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Gravedigger (13) vs Kronic the Wedgehog vs Thermidor 2 Before the fight, Gravedigger conceded that their flipper wasn't working. Thermidor 2 and Kronic the Wedgehog met in the centre of the arena and both fired their flippers simultaneously, with Kronic the Wedgehog gaining enough purchase to lift Thermidor 2 up by one of its claws. Gravedigger ran its wedge underneath Kronic the Wedgehog, but to no avail. Kronic the Wedgehog was then able to shove Thermidor 2 towards the arena wall near Shunt's CPZ. Thermidor 2 spun away and tried to flip Kronic the Wedgehog again, but its large claws got in the way. After a little bit of avoiding each other, Kronic the Wedgehog stopped on top of the pit of oblivion, which had dropped slightly. A combined attack from Thermidor 2 and Gravedigger moved Kronic the Wedgehog off the pit which hadn't descended any further. The robots met in the centre of the arena again and Kronic the Wedghog was almost flipped onto its side by Thermidor 2 but survived. Kronic the Wedgehog then shoved Thermidor 2 into the arena wall again and buckled the right claw. Following this, Kronic the Wedgehog lifted the front of Gravedigger onto the arena side wall before it was flipped over by Thermidor 2. Sir Killalot moved in and picked Gravedigger up, spinning it around and throwing it across the arena, where it landed on its wheels. Gravedigger then proceeded to race towards Thermidor 2 and Kronic the Wedgehog who were still battling next to Matilda. Cease was called and the seeded Gravedigger was eliminated. Qualified: Kronic the Wedgehog & Thermidor 2 Dreadnaut XP-1 (29) vs Warhog vs Darke Destroyer 2 Warhog spun its weapon up to speed as Darke Destroyer 2 slammed into Dreadnaut XP-1. Warhog slowly moved towards Dreadnaut XP-1 and hit it full on at the front. Warhog moved away as Darke Destroyer 2 pushed Dreadnaut XP-1 around in circles. Warhog then moved in again and hit Dreadnaut XP-1 for a second time, ripping bits of it shell away. Darke Destroyer 2 moved in towards Warhog and was thrown away by the sheer power of the spinner. Warhog was now sat idle, but was still spinning. Dreadnaut XP-1 drove into Warhog, with the impact spinning Dreadnaut XP-1 away and buckling its front claws, as well as throwing Warhog high into the air. Darke Destroyer 2 then moved in to shove Dreadnaut XP-1 while Warhog sat spinning, but still showing no signs of movement by the arena wall. The House Robots moved in, and after some attacks, Dead Metal caused a side panel to fall loose. Shunt then positioned Warhog on the floor flipper, but Darke Destroyer 2 pushed it off. As Shunt tried to push Warhog again, Sir Killalot picked up Dreadnaut XP-1 and spun it around, causing it to lose its shell. Darke Destroyer 2 poked Dreadnaut XP-1 one last time before cease was called and Warhog was eliminated. Qualified: Dreadnaut XP-1 & Darke Destroyer 2 Semi-Finals Kronic the Wedgehog vs Darke Destroyer 2 The two robots began the battle circling each other, with Darke Destroyer 2 barging into Kronic the Wedgehog head on. Kronic the Wedgehog responded by lifting Darke Destroyer 2 up, but not over. Darke Destroyer 2 then shoved Kronic the Wedgehog across the arena floor and began to use its 'waggling blades', but they were no use. Kronic the Wedgehog eventually spun away from Darke Destroyer 2 and was able to immediately place its flipper underneath Darke Destroyer 2, toppling it over. It was unable to self-right, so the House Robots closed in for the kill, with Dead Metal and Shunt causing damage. Dead Metal put Darke Destroyer 2 on the flipper, which only flung it a short distance. Sir Killalot grabbed hold of the veteran of the previous series, almost snapping through its frame, and dropped it into the open pit. Winner: Kronic the Wedgehog Dreadnaut XP-1 (29) vs Thermidor 2 Thermidor 2 made its way forward and immediately gave Dreadnaut XP-1 a little flip, flicking Dreadnaut XP-1's front into the air. This was followed by a bigger flip, which sent Dreadnaut XP-1 flying over onto its back. The House Robots closed in. Matilda sliced through Dreadnaut XP-1's fibreglass shell and one of its tyres with the chainsaw, and Dead Metal dragged it to the flipper, which chucked it a fair distance. Dreadnaut XP-1 was now righted and tried to move away, but the House Robots continued to attack it, with Shunt firing its axe into the body and Sir Killalot snipping the front and carrying it to the flame pit. Sir Killalot then dislodged the body shell after further punishment from Shunt. Dead Metal finally pushed it into the pit, and the 29th Seed was eliminated. Winner: Thermidor 2 Final Kronic the Wedgehog vs Thermidor 2 Before the fight, the Thermidor 2 team were concerned that its flipper wouldn't work. Its claws had also broken, and it was being put back together just beforehand. Julia Reed's interview was cut short. Both robots started cautiously, ambling around each other, before Kronic the Wedgehog tried an attack with its flipper but missed. Kronic the Wedgehog fired its flipper again, with Thermidor 2 showing that their flipper was working as well by flicking Kronic the Wedgehog up. Kronic the Wedgehog then lifted Thermidor 2 up by one of its claws, before Thermidor 2 fired its weapon, which penetrated Kronic the Wedgehog's flipper, causing both robots to be momentarily locked together. Kronic the Wedgehog lifted Thermidor 2 again and pushed it into Shunt's CPZ. Thermidor 2 escaped and responded by charging at Kronic the Wedgehog, which caused its flipper to come off, which meant that Kronic the Wedgehog was now weaponless and exposed. Kronic the Wedgehog managed to force Thermidor 2 around the arena for a short period, before Thermidor 2 came back onto the attack and flipped it up, but not over. Kronic the Wedgehog then seemed to lose power on one side. The House Robots closed in, with Dead Metal slicing into its side and Shunt axing down. Dead Metal then left Kronic the Wedgehog precariously balanced over the pit, before Sir Killalot nudged the beaten robot down. Heat Winner: Thermidor 2 *Perhaps mistakenly, Craig Charles said "Throw our punches", as opposed to "Pull our punches" - meaning to hold back. Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat G, the Pinball featured Bigger Brother and the Sumo featured Panic Attack and Behemoth. Pinball Warrior Tournament - Bigger Brother Score: 180 points Sumo Basho *Panic Attack - Victorious in 21.15 seconds *Behemoth - 60 seconds (survived) Trivia *This heat was one of many poor appearances of seeds. Neither Gravedigger nor Dreadnaut XP-1 appeared to have functioning weapons, and both fell with little effort to Thermidor 2. Also, the three best performers from the previous series fell in the Eliminators and the Semi-Finals. *All four machines from this heat that returned for The Fifth Wars (Thermidor 2, Kronic 2, Warhog and Gravedigger) lost in the first round of that war. *This heat saw the potential for a grudge match between Gravedigger and Darke Destroyer 2, who fought each other in the heat final of Heat F of the Third Wars. However, both robots lost to Kronic the Wedgehog, prior to the heat final. It is believed by some that Darke Destroyer 2 specifically asked to be in Gravedigger's heat because of this, evidenced by its lack of seeding. *For unknown reasons, the opening titles recap did not feature any clips from Heat E. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation